Dragon
by AliagaRogue
Summary: Dragon mating season has started and Lucy hasn't been feeling well, Levy knows what's going on but is unable to tell anyone, how will the two cope when a dragon attacks Magnolia and they are stuck in a safe house with some other townspeople.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

"Dragon!" one of the townspeople screamed, as they ran through the town called magnolia, every now and then risking glances over their shoulder to the beast that could be seen flying down at a terrifying speed from the mountains.

At the sound of his voice the surrounding townsfolk looked towards where the citizen was running from, and upon seeing the dragon for themselves panic quickly took over the town. People were running all over the place their only thoughts to get to the safe houses that had been built over the years for protection from the very things like the one that was now entering the outskirts of the town.

For in Fiore dragons were fearsome creatures that still roamed the land destroying cities, devouring livestock and terrorising anyone or anything that they came into contact with and they wouldn't stop until they had satisfied their hunger for chaos.

Suddenly now that the threat was fiercely close, the town seemed to snap out of their fear and into action, gathering up all the children and elderly and rushing them as fast as could be done into the nearest shelter, the streets began to clear quickly and it wasn't long before the last of the citizens was safely inside. Silence now reigned over the now deserted town, which only 10 minutes earlier was bustling and lively as people went about their business, beginning their day.

Soft sobs and whimpers echoed around the cold, dimly lit, square stone room, only a few light lacrima were embedded into the walls casting a soft glow onto the shocked and scared faces of the people gathered there, mothers clinging protectively to their children, who were in turn trying to bury themselves into the comforting warmth that surrounded them. Small groups of people were huddled closely together also trying to take comfort from the proximity of the familiar faces that surrounded them. Everyone that was gathered was tense hardly daring to breathe until the beast decided to leave the town.

**Lucy P.O.V**

The day had begun normally enough for Lucy, the sunlight streaming through her window making her stir and awaken from a restless sleep, for the past few weeks Lucy hadn't been sleeping much, she would be constantly tossing and turning unable to find a way to get warm and comfortable enough to sleep soundly, and every night if she had finally managed a way to sleep it would not be long before she would wake up clutching her comforter close, and curled up into a tight ball shaking from the cold that seemed to slice its way into her bones, and the last few nights a wrenching pain would begin in her chest feeling as though her heart was going a mile a minute but also as if it would stop at any second and Lucy would cease to exist on Earthland. The ache would usually pass after a few minutes of deep breathing, but for some reason today the ache didn't go away, even if it did ease just a little allowing her freedom of movement once again.

This had become a part of Lucy's routine and she had the bags under her eyes to prove it, she had also started to lose weight, worrying her friends to no end, glancing at the clock on her bedside table, which read 06:00, Lucy decided that the chances of her getting any more sleep were slim so she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee in the hopes that it would give her the energy she would need to make it through the day. Once she was done with her coffee she risked a glance in the mirror and sighed as she studied herself, her hair which used to be vibrant and bouncy, was now dull and hung limp around her face, her skin was pale and sickly looking, her clothes which used to be so form fitting they were almost a second skin now hung slightly loose from her frame, sighing again she decided that a long bubble bath might help lift her spirits and get her looking more like herself again before she headed to meet up with her best friend Levy-chan for breakfast.

Feeling much better and much more refreshed, even though the persistent ache in her chest was still there, after her bath Lucy got dressed in her usual attire her white shirt now needing an extra button done up to stop it from slipping off her shoulders and she blue skirt now actually required the use of her belt to hold it up, her favourite knee high boots seemed to be the only thing that still fit, putting her hair up into a pony tail and some light make up on to cover her tired eyes, she checked the time again it was now 07:30 and she would have to leave in soon if she were to be on time to the café that she was going to meet Levy at.

On her walk she heard whisperings among the people of the town, at a glance the place would seem normal, everyone was going about their daily routine but there was a wariness to their steps, glances to the sky, the tug of a child's hand bringing them closer, all the young women that were out were indirectly getting shunned, no one willing to look them in the eye, all of them keeping their distance as if scared.

That was when Lucy remembered 3 days ago dragon mating season started, that meant that the dragons would be on the hunt for their mate and until they found them they would be unstoppable, they would have worse tempers than normal and would not rest until their mate was with them, so for the next month until mating season came to a close all the women had to be extra careful and on their guard but not just to run if a dragon came they had to try to not anger the villagers too lest they be cast away with no place to hide should a dragon come.

Being caught in the beginning of dragon mating season while being unable to sleep leaving her feeling run down and weak, Lucy began to curse under her breath at her bad luck, the ache in her chest souring her mood even more as she made her way to the café.

**Levy P.O.V**

Levy was already at the café when Lucy arrived and waved as she watched the blonde approach her calling her attention.

"Morning Lu-chan", she smiled at her best friend as she discretely gave her the once over to make sure her condition hadn't gotten any worse.

"Good morning Levy-chan", Lucy yawned back and managed a small smile back at her friend.

Eyeing the blonde she didn't notice any new developments, that was until Lucy looked around the table for the menu and her eyes caught the light flashing an amber colour that didn't match her usual warm brown. 'oh dear', Levy thought, 'its not going to be long now until he comes looking for her, and she wont know why but she will start to look for him too'.

"How are you feeling today Lu-chan, did you get any sleep last night", Levy was aware of what was happening to her best friend even if the blonde did not know what she was going through herself just yet, the rest of the town just as clueless.

Sighing, Lucy told her that she still wasn't sleeping well, and then elaborated telling her best friend about the new development that had her gasping for breath if she did manage sleep and of the awful aching in her chest that started a few nights ago when she woke up, she looked down when she got to the part about the ache not leaving her today, Levy's eyes widened slightly and was glad that Lucy was still looking down and didn't notice. 'It's gone this far already?' Levy thought she looked at a calendar on the wall of the café and was stunned into silence, 'Oh no its already 3 days in! How did this slip my notice? That means … not just would they start looking for each other soon, it should have already begun! He would now be aware of her presence and would be searching for at that very moment, and the closer he got the stronger the pull would be for her to …'.

"Levy-chan? ... Levy-chan? … Levy-chan!"

"Eh?" Levy said, startled from her deep thoughts "Sorry Lu-chan what were you saying?"

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy was just opening her mouth to reply when the screaming began.

"Dragon! Run, Dragon! Its coming this way get to the shelters! A dragon is coming, run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy was just opening her mouth to reply when the screaming began.

"Dragon! Run, Dragon! Its coming this way get to the shelters! A dragon is coming, run!"

Lucy snapped into action without even thinking about it, dragons were fierce creatures and they had all been taught since birth that they were to run away and hide if they ever saw one, grabbing Levy by the hand she rushed the both of them to the nearest shelter much like everyone else was doing.

Soft sobs and whimpers echoed around the cold, dimly lit, square stone room, the few light lacrima that were embedded into the walls casted a soft glow onto the shocked and scared faces of the people gathered there, mothers clinging protectively to their children, who were in turn trying to bury themselves into the comforting warmth that surrounded them. Small groups of people were huddled closely together also trying to take comfort from the proximity of the familiar faces that surrounded them. Everyone that was gathered was tense hardly daring to breathe until the beast decided to leave the town.

Then they heard it a roar tore through the sky.

Everybody was cowering trying to sink into whatever was closest to them in order to escape this terror, all of them praying that this dragon wasn't here for one of the girls in this town and would soon move on to the next one.

Up until this point Lucy and Levy were leaning on the doors trying to catch their breaths being the last ones inside, but at the sound of the roar Lucy dropped to her knees bruising them with the impact, she clutched at her chest as the pain came raging back with a renewed vigour, she was gasping, desperately trying to fill her lungs with the air that seemed to be so suddenly stolen from them. Doubling over as the ache seemed to get even stronger, her chest tightening to a whole new level the dragon roared again, closer. Tears began to spill out of Lucy's eyes, it felt as though she could feel the dragon's pain, she slowly lifted her head to look at the ceiling where she imagined she could see the dragon circling in the sky, hunting, desperately looking for his mate. The tears now spilling down her face and splashing onto her knees, she felt a tugging sensation begin in her chest confusing the blonde, and making her clutch her arms even tighter around herself.

Lucy jumped slightly when she felt Levy's hand fall gently onto her shoulder dragging her out of her thoughts, looking up, Lucy noticed that the blue haired girl had tears in her eyes as she looked down at the pained girl.

"It's you" Levy whispered so quietly Lucy almost didn't hear her "The dragon is looking for you"

It was then that Lucy noticed her surroundings once more and as she looked around she noticed that no one would meet her eye, some even going as far as to edge away from her, others whispering, casting wary glances at her all speculating that she was the one it came for but to afraid to actually believe it.

Having momentarily forgotten about the pain in her chest she cried out when it made itself known again, Lucy screamed at the ceiling, those in the confined room covering their ears as the sound reverberated around the room; even Levy was surprised by this and retracted her hand to cover her sensitive ears Lucy was showing no signs of calming down and levy again reached out to place a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

It did the opposite of what it was intended though, and the blonde cowered away from her in fear, pressing herself against the door cringing as far away as she could get from all the people in the room, some instinct telling her that they were enemies, that they wanted to hurt her, that she needed to get away from them and find somewhere safe. The ache in her chest, wrenched another scream from her lips.

**Levy P.O.V**

Levy knew what was happening, it had happened to her during the previous mating season and back then she didn't know what was happening either she was in so much pain and so scared, she was crying out the way Lucy was at this moment and the people she was sheltering with kicked her out because she was making so much noise they were afraid she would attract the dragon that was searching at that time, little did they know how right they were.

At this point Lucy's mind was reverting to its most primal form, her emotions were feeding from the dragons, Levy knew she needed to get Lucy out of here now, the closer the dragon got the worse Lucy would get, and she would unknowingly put the others at risk calling out for the dragon to come protect her as she had done twice already. Levy took one last look at the scared faces of the people around the room and cracked open the door they had come in minutes earlier, doing a quick sweep of the area with her eyes and determining it safe she grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged the crying girl to her feet as Lucy struggled and tried to get away. Levy gripped her arm tightly and walked the two of them outside of the safe house and onto the street, shutting the door behind them.

Lucy was now in a panic pulling as hard as she could to get out of Levy's iron grip

"Calm down Lu-chan" Levy said while turning the girl to look into her eyes which now held no evidence of the brown they used to be her pupils were now slitted like a cats and they were glowing that amber colour that they had flashed over breakfast "Lu-chan its going to be ok, but you need to calm down."

Lucy wasn't listening instead she just pulled harder trying to escape, to run away.

Levy had been without her mate for too long she was starting to feel the effects of his absence, she released Lucy's arm and the blonde visibly relaxed now that she was not trapped.

"Lu-chan you need to go find the dragon."

**Dragon P.O.V**

'Mate…'

'My mate'

'Dragon know mate here, can feel'

'Must find mate'

'Dragon hear mate calling for him, mate scared'

'Mate in pain!'

'Mate hurting!'

'Must find mate!'

'PROTECT MATE!'

The dragon roared loud and long, his mate needed him and he knew if he didn't find her soon they both would be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy was so scared, she didn't know what was happening she was still crying and her chest still ached, Levy had dragged her outside. 'It isn't safe outside! Why did Levy-chan bring me out her she said herself that the dragon wants me, why would she do this?' these thoughts kept whizzing around her head worried about what would happen if the dragon found them she didn't want the dragon to find them! At this thought it felt as though something had stabbed into her chest the pain at the thought that the dragon wouldn't find her confusing the blonde and she heard the dragon roar once more it was close, Lucy screamed to the sky but it was cut short as Levy's free hand clamped over her mouth.

**Levy P.O.V**

"No, Lu-chan I know you're scared, all those stories we were told as children, of the dragons taking innocent girls from villages and hurting them, torturing them, they aren't true Lu-chan! Once the dragons sense their mate they only have the urge to protect them!"

Slowly she removed her hand from Lucy's mouth and the blonde exploded.

"How do you know Levy? How could you know? You aren't mated to a dragon!" Lucy was frantic, "Your engaged for goodness sakes! How could you send me out there to that beast that is probably going to eat me? I cant believe you would do that to me!"

"Lu-chan breathe if you start to panic the dragon will think your in danger and come after me" she said in a soft voice in the hopes that the blonde would listen, "Lu-chan do you remember when I met Gajeel? Exactly one year ago? How he suddenly appeared after the dragon attacked and wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the dragon mating season? How if I so much as drank my water a little too fast he would go into a panic thinking that I would choke?"

She could the blond thinking about all this and how it did seem strange at the time but how he settled down after the dragons mating season ended but she just brushed it off since he seemed so normal afterward.

"Lu-chan Gajeel is that dragon that attacked last year. He is that dragon, and he is my mate. That year just before the mating season started I went through the same thing that you are now, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't keep down anything that I ate, and when it got closer to mating season my chest started to ache like your is right now."

"When Gajeel came into the town to find me and we all found shelter, my chest ached more than ever and I didn't know what was happening my chest hurt so much and i screamed out for help, though at the time I didn't know who I was calling out to, the people I was sheltering with threw me out because they thought I would attract the dragon, and they were right, but when I was thrown out I was so scared I didn't know what to do, I tried to keep silent scared that the dragon would find me but the ache in my chest got worse with every passing second until I was screaming out again, and that's when he found me"

"Lu-chan, at the time he was a dragon in dragon form but even then I could see the fear and pain in his eyes as he looked down at me, I could feel the worry and love rolling off of him in waves and for some reason despite how frightening he looked and how scared I was his presence there calmed me."

"He tells me now that he was so worried about me, that he could feel my pain as I could feel his, and it wasn't until he could see me and confirm that I was in no physical harm that he was able to calm down enough to use his magic to create a semi human form and it was after he marked me as his that he was calm enough to take a full human form. Lu-chan that is the Gajeel you know today"

Levy felt weak after her rant, and was swaying on her feet slightly, she needed to get to Gajeel soon, before he felt her weak state and reverted back to his dragon form until he found her and knew she was safe.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy was so confused how could Gajeel be a dragon, he wasn't a dragon Lucy had seen the dragon that attacked that year and it was huge, there is no way that it could have suddenly, magically, turned into a human and stopped terrorising the village just like that!

But after listening to Levy's recount of what happened last year she started to believe the blue haired bookworm but she was still scared what if the dragon here now wasn't like Gajeel? Lucy looked again at her blue haired friend who was now swaying dangerously on her feet.

"Lu-chan I need to go find Gajeel now ok? I get weaker the longer I spend without him and he can sense how I am at any time so I need to go to him before he worries to much and tares down this town a second time trying to find me." at this levy cast a stern look at Lucy "and you, need to go to your dragon, I'm sure you can feel his emotions right now, he needs you Lu-chan, go find him."

"Ok Levy-chan" Lucy sniffled still terrified out of her mind but calm enough to trust her friend, she had never lied to her before so why would she now when it was something so important, "ill try find him."

With that Levy smiled encouragingly, turned, wobbled slightly caught herself on a wall nearby and began to follow it back to the house she shared with her dragon on the outskirts of town.

Once Levy-was out of sight the blonde shattered the blue haired girl was right Lucy could feel the emotions rolling off of her dragon, worry being the primary one at the moment. Lucy still crying started to walk not knowing which direction she was supposed to be going in just letting instinct guide her.

**Dragon P.O.V**

'Mate calling for dragon.'

Sniffing the air the dragon caught onto a hypnotising scent, he knew could only come from his mate, stretching his wings out, flying faster following the scent the dragon roared.

'Mate close, dragon be with mate soon'

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy couldn't walk any further the tightening in her chest was not easing it was getting worse her mind was a mess she couldn't think straight, panic starting to swell inside her again but this time at being what would happen if she didn't find her dragon. 'How hard could this be? I should be able to see it already; it's a freaking dragon for crying out loud!' She was clutching at her chest again holding back a pained moan as the feeling got worse, it now not only felt so unbearably tight that she was struggling to breathe but it was as if someone had taken a white hot branding iron and was lighting her blood with it, the pain seared through her heard and every vein in her body and she could not help the wretched cry that left her lips, reminding herself of a dying animal that is caught in a trap and is unable to tear itself free and only causing itself more pain every time it tried.

She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap no longer being able to support her own weight, her vision was starting to blur from the pain, the cobblestone street doing nothing to cool her burning skin, she tried to bring herself to stand and keep moving but only succeeded in making the fire within her flare hotter and make her cry out again louder this time, she had nearly made it onto her hands and knees when her muscles gave out on her and she fell onto her side her vision slowly going dark, she struggled to keep her eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Dragon P.O.V**

'No! Mate hurt!'

'Can hear mate's cries! Mate need dragon!'

Sniffing the air again the dragon realised his mate was close, the dragon looked around for any sign of his mate and saw her, she was lying in the middle of a street her breathing was short and shallow, the dragon soared out of the sky only thinking of his mate and how much she needed him, he pulled up from his freefall just in time to land softly near her, and promptly lay on his belly next to her.

The dragon watched the girl as she tried to look up at him, succeeding after a few minutes and he was caught by her eyes, the amber orbs matched his perfectly, he lowered his head and looked into them for a moment, before nuzzling her cheek with his snout, knowing that the contact would ease her pain.

He watched as his mate sighed some of the tension leaving her body and she was able to breathe a bit better. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

'Mate feel better now?' the dragon enquired making the blonde girl gasp in shock, her eyes widening.

'How could she understand him?' she was thinking, the dragon chuckled as best a dragon can it came out as short chuffs as the air left his snout.

'Dragon speak in mates mind, dragon hear mates thoughts too.' he nuzzled the side of her face again as he projected this and was happy when his mate sighed again at his touch this time attempting to move to a sitting position, 'her strength must be coming back' he thought to himself.

**Lucy P.O.V**

'He can hear my thoughts?' she wondered to herself and looked up at the dragon that was again making that chuffing noise that the now thought sounded like his form of laughter, as she thought this the dragon eyes lit up.

'Yes dragon hear mates thoughts' she heard him reply 'mate feel better now?'

She thought about this for a second only now realising that she was in a sitting position and able to get a proper look at the dragon.

When he first landed and she was able to peel her eyes open again she saw what she thought was a strange yellow wall, but after several minutes of trying to lift her head she realised it was the dragon, which had concerned amber eyes trained on her, they came closer before his red snout came into contact with her heated cheek instantly soothing the flames that were threatening to consume her, she let our an involuntary sigh and when she looked up at the dragon again his eyes shone seemingly proud of himself, she succeeded in giving him a weak smile in thanks that was when she first heard his thoughts, at first she didn't know what it was then realised it was him and wondered how she could understand him when he told her they could speak telepathically he nuzzled her again this time it took away some of the weakness in her muscles, causing her to sigh again.

Now getting a good look at him as she was feeling a lot better she gasped in shock for a second time, he was the most magnificent creature she had ever seen, noticing her reaction he lent forward, with worried eyes and pressed his nose to her forehead, receiving yet another relaxed sigh from her the only ache that was left now was a mild one in her chest as she took in his beauty, he had a strong elegant body covered with ruby scales that seemed to shine different shades of red, orange and even a yellow as the sun caught them, making it look like flames danced across his whole body black spikes spread down his spine, his legs that were tucked underneath him were powerful and muscular with slender but strong black claws tipping each of the toes on his feet, his wings that were folded neatly against his back looked almost delicate with the fine folds of them nearly an orangey pink colour with a black claw extending out of the elbow, his tail was currently wrapped around the left side of his body covered with the same scales that glittered all over his body it also had reddish black, spikes that ran down its centre, the tip ending just at her crossed legs, Lucy couldn't stop herself as she reached out to touch it gently sliding her fingers along the scales there amazed at how smooth they felt.

When she looked back up to his face she was amazed yet again at the intensity in his eyes, but it didn't last long before he closed them and purred, taken aback by this she realised that she was still stroking his tail and stopped, making the dragon open his eyes again.

Finally Lucy responded to the dragon's earlier inquiry

"Yes I feel much better now" she spoke out loud to the dragon emphasising her point by cautiously reaching up and brushing yellow scales on his chest, which caused him to start purring again and making Lucy giggle.

'Mate happy' the dragon spoke into her mind again looking into her, newly coloured, amber eyes.

"mhmm" Lucy hummed in agreement starting to feel a little tired from the days adventures the dragon pulled her into his large chest softly using his tail, Lucy loved the warmth that he provided and wondered vaguely why she wasn't scared of him like any normal human would be.

The dragon spoke again dragging Lucy from her musings 'mate not scared of dragon, mate know dragon heart, dragon never hurt mate, dragon only want protect mate, make mate happy' Lucy finally understood what levy now meant about the dragons only wanting to care for and protect their mates, and she realised the only reason they were so violent in finding them was because the longer they were apart during the heat the more their mate would be in pain and that made the dragons themselves hurt too.

'Dragon mark mate now.' It firmly said towards Lucy who was starting to look a little scared since levy never told her how she would be marked or if it would hurt at all.

**Dragon P.O.V**

The dragon noticed how his mate started to tense up again and listened to the thoughts that were rolling around in her mind.

'Dragon never hurt mate', he growled a little to show his displeasure that she was still a little nervous around him, then repeated what he said before 'dragon only want protect mate, make mate happy'

The blonde was still nervous the dragon could tell, he pulled away slightly and she whimpered at the loss of warmth shocking herself, and making the dragon chuff again. 'Mate happy if dragon turn human now?' looking at his mate he noticed that she seemed to relax a little at the thought of this, thinking that the marking might not be so bad if he was human.

'mate stay' he told her and he stood and took a few awkward backwards steps since there wasn't much room in the street for the dragon to fit properly. He then concentrated focusing his magic on himself, he started to glow body slowly shrinking down in size then morphing his front legs changing shape to become muscular arms, rear legs becoming sturdy human legs most of the scales on his body disappeared, his head flattening forming a human face his torso narrowed out revealing a toned back and a muscular stomach, the glowing dimmed and the dragon looked down at himself never seeing his human form before, as dragons could only transform once they found their mate, he noticed he still had clawed fingernails, his teeth still felt sharp in his mouth, taking a look behind him he noticed his wings were still here as well as his tail, but he expected this as he would only transform fully once he marked his mate.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy couldn't help but stare at the handsome man before her he had lean muscles covering every inch of his body, and he stood at least 6ft tall and had soft looking pink hair, his eyes were still the emotional amber they had been before and she noticed he still had some scales on his face and torso, as well as the claws, wings and tail but for some reason this only enhanced his features.

Blushing a little Lucy looked away from the half dragon that was standing butt naked in the middle of the street, looking over his own body taking in the changes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Does my mate not like my human form?" the dragon asked making Lucy look up quickly at the place the deep voice came from, for some reason she was still expecting him to speak into her mind, and in half sentences not full ones.

The dragon man chuckled 'I can still speak into your mind my dear, I just thought you might prefer speaking to me out loud'. Lucy jumped at the voice in her head, this dragon just kept throwing surprises her way, but as he did this, she couldn't help it, unconsciously her eyes ran over his body for a second time, taking in the way his muscles rippled as he moved, when her eyes dipped lower she began to blush furiously and turned away again as quickly as was humanly possible, he was huge he had to be at least 6 inches and he wasn't even erect, she began to blush even harder as erotic thoughts began to swim around her head as she imagined running her fingers through his salmon coloured hair and along his toned stomach, she imagined the pleasured sounds he would make as she did this, 'argh, why am I thinking this? This is so inappropriate I don't even know his name! True he is supposed to be my mate but get a grip on your hormones Lucy!' she was thinking furious at herself forgetting that he could hear her.

Stepping towards her he asked again "why won't you look at me my mate?" he had an amused smirk planted on his face.

"w-well… um… its not that I dislike your human form… i-it's just that… umm" taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves to look into his eyes, and only his eyes she rushed out "your butt ass naked!"

This just caused the dragon man to laugh out loud bringing a hand up to rub the back on his head with a sheepish grin on his face, as he continued to walk towards her.

"Dragons don't wear clothes my mate" he said making a shiver roll down her body. He stopped walking once he was standing in front of her, still chuckling slightly, he gently took her chin in his hand softly tugging on it and making her look up at him, when she met his eyes, her breath was taken from her lungs and it felt as though her heart had stopped breathing, for his amber eyes were glowing with the most intense emotion, effectively making her mind go blank.

-**Dragon P.O.V**

It hurt at first when his mate looked away from him so hurriedly after he changed into his partially human form, it didn't last long though once he heard what she was thinking upon hearing this he felt the pull of the mating bond, and started to walk towards his mate, pleased when she didn't back away, she was mumbling and stuttering out something but he wasn't paying must attention to her words, he was just watching the way her lips moved as she spoke wondering what they would taste like.

He was snapped back to reality when she nearly shouted that he was naked, his ego rose at this comment knowing that he made her feel this way, that he was the one that caused the small shivers to crawl down her body that he was sure she didn't even notice. Continuing his walk forwards and halting once he was directly in front of her he gently pulled her face up towards his looking into her amber eyes that matched his own perfectly marking her as his mate until he was able to mark her completely, and couldn't help but wonder what colour they were naturally.

The desire that he felt for his mate threatened to take control, and giving a soft growl he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his mates lips, before moving his head down to the side of her neck and inhaling her strawberry and vanilla scent, this brought another happy growl from him, she smelt so good, and had leaned forward into him snuggling into his broad, warm chest, a sigh so quiet coming from her as she relaxed into him he wasn't sure if he heard it, his pride swelled at this, she felt safe with him, she was happy and comfortable being held in his arms.

The dragons eyes burned with an intense passion as he looked down at his mate, he wanted her, he needed to make her his, forever and always.

**Lucy P.O.V**

When Lucy looked up into her dragons eyes she saw pure lust there, full of want, no, it was need that se could see, he didn't only want her he needed her, that one look was so alluring, so very tempting and sexual, that she stumbled backwards and her back hit the wall of a building that was behind her, he followed her movement and when she hit the wall he brought his hands up trapping her there, one hand on the wall next to her head and the other resting on her neck, bringing her head forward as he leaned down for another kiss.

This kiss wasn't like their first though; it was heated, passionate and full of desire. It brought a blush to Lucy's cheeks to think she was sharing such a passionate moment with a man she had only just met and who only a few minutes before wasn't even a man. Despite this she couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth when he ran his fingers through her hair tugging gently on the locks as his fingers closed onto the back of her head deepening the kiss and drawing groans from the pair of them.

He ran his hands down her body and wrapping one around her waist and the other around her left leg he lifted her up and pressed her back against the brick wall, Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist to help hold herself up and her hands went around his neck and she thrust her fingers into his hair, surprised at how soft it was. They broke the kiss both needing to breathe.

"Natsu" she heard the dragon say as they were trying to catch their breath.

"Huh?" was the sound that came out of Lucy's mouth she was confused as to what he was trying to say, her mind still reeling from the intense kiss that they had just shared.

"My dear mate my name is Natsu, meaning one who was summer born" realisation suddenly hit Lucy, 'his name stupid, of course that's what he was telling you'.

"Natsu" she tested the name on her tongue liking the way it felt and earning a growl from her dragon, he was obviously pleased with the way it sounded too. "Well my dragon, my Natsu" another pleased growl from him, "it's nice to finally know what to call you, and in return if you wish ill tell you –"

"Lucy" he cut her off in mid sentence shocking the poor girl and earning a shiver from her 'how did he know that?'

"I can still hear your thoughts my dear mate, my Lucy." Another shiver ran down her spine upon hearing her name come from his mouth in that deep, rough voice of his. He buried his head back into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent with long deep breaths.

"Nastu… what are you doing?" the only response she received was a low needy growl, and once again her mind went blank, but this time there was something there to replace it. All she knew was that she wanted this man before her; she wanted him to be hers just as she wanted to be his.

**Natsu P.O.V**

His mind had begun to cloud over the mating instincts were taking over, he licked up his mates neck towards her jaw line, he still had her pressed against the wall and ground his hips into hers while placing kisses and nips on the sensitive skin of her neck. He loved the smell of her skin and the taste was just as good if not better.

"Lucy… I need you now; I need to make you mine. I need to know that you will be protected forever; I need that person to be me. Lucy, my mate, my beautiful, smart, strong mate, let me be yours and you mine."

The answer that he got from her almost set his body on fire, the busty blonde girl that was in his arms, pulled on his hair, taking his lips away from her neck, only for them to be busied again by her plump lips half a second later. In that second he lost all control he had of his body and the mating took control of all his senses, while his body was reacting in a very human way, his mind was no longer human but had reverted back to the dragon he was. And he could tell that his mate's instincts had kicked into gear as well.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy felt like she had no control over her body, but in this moment she couldn't care less. Her body was reacting to this man in a way that she never thought would have been possible. In the past Lucy had been a serial dater, going out with many guys but never getting further than the first kiss, she always felt as though they were lacking something, and she didn't know what that was until now. It was simple really. They weren't who she was meant to be with, they weren't her mate.

Natsu made it feel like fire was racing through her veins at every touch he gave her, likewise her hands were everywhere, not being able to touch him enough, when she ran her fingers across the scales on his torso, she felt him grind his hips against her, his kisses and touches at this point took on a new level of intensity.

They were both nearing the point of no return, when the mating bond would take over completely driving them to be one in both body and soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*lemon*

Don't like don't read.

**Both P.O.V**

Lucy was unable to take anymore and cried out into her mate's mouth as she started to grind her hips against his it marked the end for both of them, the bond snapped into place and it felt like fire, it burned through the pair's veins clouding their senses and driving them to claim each other. Natsu took one of his clawed hands that were roaming her form and hooked it on the collar of her shirt and ripped it down collecting her bra along the way, making the material fall to the sides of the blondes body exposing her flat stomach and ample breasts.

Without wasting a second he brought his hand back up to cup one of her mounds, making her groan seductively as her face started to turn a crimson shade and she buried her head in to his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was drawing from her, as his hands were moulding her breasts perfectly, occasionally running a thumb over her exposed nipple. She felt her desire grow stronger and it begin to pool in her stomach. Natsu growled proud of the pleasure that he was giving his mate, and with the smells and sounds she was producing it only made him want to claim her more. He let out a long loud groan when he felt her run her hands down his back and over his folded wings, tracing along all the tendons and muscles. At the feel of this desire nearly peaked and he tore the remainder of the clothing off of his mates body.

Lucy didn't even notice this as she was too enchanted by the feel of his scaled wings, and much like when she touched the scales on his torso this seemed to arouse her dragon to no end, she squealed when he gripped her waist and threw her to the ground, grasping her generous bosoms in his rough hands and kneeling with his knees on either side of her, he leant down and drew one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting on it bringing louder and more uncontrolled moans from the writhing girl underneath him.

Lucy felt as though she was floating on cloud nine with the pleasure that this man was giving her, he was sucking and biting one boob, while simultaneously pinching and rolling the other, then as he decided that it was time to swap from one to the other, she decided that she wanted to return the favour and brought her hands down from his wings heading towards his lower back. Massaging the smooth skin of his back and base of his tail, the man groaned at the sensations she was giving him, sparks of fire heading straight towards his groin, she pulled him closer to her, grinding up against his arousal, delighted at the feel of his bare flesh alongside hers.

She began to mover her hands around the side of his hips and towards his twitching member, but he halted her movements with his own, while still teasing the woman's breasts he used his free hand, dragging a single finger down her body tracing the outline of her breast, down and across her stomach, heading further south until it came into contact with her bare, womanhood. He placed his finger against her clit and rubbed small circles against it, causing his mate to arch her back off of the ground, thrusting her breasts further into his attentive mouth.

Deeming his mates boobs having had enough attention he torturously kissed his way down her body as he headed closer and closer to his goal. He breathed in her wonderful scent that was getting stronger the lower he went, once he finally reached his target he buried his face there taking a long deep breath in, Lucy was blushing furiously at this point, but her muscles refused to pull away from his touch.

"N-Natsu w-what are you? – ooooooohhh" she cried out as he quickly licked his tongue up along her slit, touching lightly against her sensitive bundle of nerves, before fully immersing it inside her lapping up her liquids, purring as he savoured taste. The dragon absolutely loved the noises his mate was making and wanted to take it even further. He removed his tongue from within her and drew it back up to her clitoris where his licked and sucked on it, much the same way he had done with her breasts. Only this drew sounds from his mate that he hadn't heard before. Her hands thrust into his hair and she was tugging on it trying in vein to gain some semblance of control over her body. He inserted a finger into her, thrusting it in and out, her aroused cries increasing in volume, before adding another finger and then one more. She was screaming out, the pleasure becoming too much, and her muscles were beginning to tense up, he could tell she was close to her orgasm and pulled away.

"Natsu. Why? … Please…" she was whimpering from the loss of his touch and the way her body was so coiled up inside that it was almost painful. Waiting and wanting the release she so desperately wanted.

Looking down lovingly on his mate she whispered "I am so sorry my darling mate, my dear Lucy, but I can't let you release just yet. In order for the bond to truly form, we have to come as one" as he said this he was crawling back up her body to put his face next to hers, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke those words softly to her.

"Lucy, I'm going to claim you now." And with that sentence the pleasure came rushing back into the blonde's body. She watched him as he thrust into her mesmerised at the sight, for as he took her virgin hole, with that one quick thrust he tossed his head back roaring towards the sky, his wings had unfolded and were stretched out proudly behind him and his tail had wrapped itself possessively around the couple.

Lucy screamed at the pleasure, feeling her mate taking her, making her his, she knew that this was supposed to hurt the first time but like he had told her, he didn't hurt her at all "Nyaaaaaaa" she was breathing heavily again, feeling the half dragon man penetrating her deeply thrusting into her slowly, drawing out the feeling of being buried deep within his mate, licking, nipping and sucking at her neck. His hands were once again roaming her body as hers were his, the pair moaning, groaning and panting at the pure pleasure the other gave them.

Natsu began thrusting into her harder, longer and deeper thrusts coming at her with a new speed, and as he hit her g-spot, the girl found her hands clawing at his back drawing aggravated red lines that were dotting blood where her nails had dug in, but instead of causing the dragon pain it seemed to egg him on even more, and noticing this Lucy leaned up and bit the softer skin on his neck. He looked down at his mate pleasantly wriggling underneath him tying to match his thrusts with her own, raking her nails down his back, he growled pleased with her for knowing what he wanted.

He was rough and even though it was the first time for both of them, they couldn't get enough of it. His thrusts were starting to become more erratic, his breathing became more laboured and sweat was dripping over both their bodies. As the pair got closer to their impending orgasms Lucy noticed a new sensation flowing over her body, curiously taking a look at her dragon she gasped in fear noticing that he was on fire, flames licking all over his body and spreading onto hers where they were connected. He growled at her noticing that she had stopped moving against him and saw the fear in her eyes. At this Natsu grunted while still thrusting into her and taking great gulping breaths "My flames… won't hurt us …. My love … ungh … part of … marking process…. Nngh"

He started to beat his wings in time with his thrusts making him go even deeper into his mate "Anghh … Natsu… feels … so … good-aaaahh!" the forgotten flames were completely covering the pair now, the warmth connecting the two of them, every touch was now ten times as sensitive as it was before. "Lucy!" he cried out lifting the girl into his arms. He was now kneeling with her on his lap thrusting up into her, his arms cradling her into his chest as they both began to tense, feeling their orgasms close. With only a few more thrusts Natsu's wings joined his tail in being wrapped around the two of them protecting her from anything that might ruin this moment.

At that moment they both felt the release of their orgasms at the same time. His seed releasing inside her coating her insides, as her walls clamped down on him milking his length for all it was worth, each trying to call out the others name but unable to from the ragged way they were trying to take oxygen into their lungs, as they started to come down from their highs, they continued rocking against each other for a few more moments in an attempt to draw out the magnificent feeling.

When the aftershocks calmed down and the pair started breathing normally again, Lucy opened, her eyes not even knowing when she closed them, and noticed the fire had disappeared, but that wasn't the only thing that was missing. Her dragon's wings were gone, along with his tail and scales. Gasping she brought her hand up to caress his face where there had been scales only moments ago, only to gasp again when he opened his eyes. They were such a deep forest green that they were almost black, but they still help all the emotion that she had loved about them when they were that fiery amber.

"Brown" he mumbled, noting the colour of her eyes, with a warm smile on his soft lips, his own eyes lighting up seeing the warmth and love that was held in hers. He leant his head down resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes again, just enjoying the moment holding his mate in his arms, but before long she started squirming against him again nervously "Natsu… we should probably get off the street and find some clothes, people will be coming out of the shelters soon, and I don't want to be here when they do."

Natsu growled at the thought of anyone else seeing his mate's body, and Lucy just smiled softly at him liking the fact that he still had his dragon ways even if he did look human now. She squeaked when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and was held in his arms bridal style, she sighed when she noticed that he was kissing her neck that he seemed so fond of and nuzzling into it he murmured against her skin "So my beautiful mate, where do we live?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Lucy POV**

She squeaked when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and was held in his arms bridal style, and sighed when she noticed that he was kissing her neck, that he seemed so fond of, and nuzzling into it he murmured against her skin "So my beautiful mate, where do we live?"

Lucy was grateful for her mate holding her because she thought at the moment if she were to try and walk on her own she would just end up back lying in a heap on the ground. Her entire body felt like the muscles had been liquefied and hence useless. That and it was really damn comfortable in his arms, even though they both were 100% naked he was really warm, so she couldn't help but to snuggle closer into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing as she brought her face into his neck, subconsciously rubbing her nose along it, causing him to moan softly.

But she was quickly distracted from his warmth when an unknown warmth began to make its presence known in the middle of her back right between her shoulder blades. She started to squirm a little not particularly enjoying the feeling even though it wasn't painful. Natsu noticed her suddenly squirming in his arms and smiled down at her, "where is it warm?" he inquired.

"My back." she groaned while still wriggling in his arms, it was staring to increase in temperature and was not hot on her skin. They were only a few streets away from her house at this point and Natsu could now smell the path he needed to take to get there and picked up his pace to try and get her there before the warmth started to burn her. She was now groaning in discomfort as the feeling got even warmer, Natsu ran his hand that was around her back up and down her spine trying to soothe her and when his hand make contact with the hot area she shivered, the feeling suddenly going from uncomfortable to pleasurable.

Natsu smiled seeing this and continued to rub the spot relaxing his mate and calming her down, as heat lessened to the original warmth. They were now at the apartment and Lucy realised she didn't have her key, because she didn't have her clothes, and blushed as she remembered where they were and the state they were in.

"Natsu," she whimpered into his neck, "I don't have my key, it's in the pocket of my skirt"

He looked down at her his brow furrowed as he thought about what to do.

"the towns people wont be outside for another few minutes, I can go and get it if you want to stay here and wait," at this he growled clearly unimpressed "or you could go get it if you want and I could stay here so I don't slow you down, since you down seem to want to put me down" another growl from him.

"I will not be leaving you right now, your mating mark is forming and if I am not here it will burn you, it will hurt, and I promised you I would not hurt you. It is my mark; if I leave it will be me hurting you. I am not going to leave, we will find another way." As he was saying this he was looking around fro a way in and noticed that the second floor window of her apartment was open, grinning devilishly at seeing this he gently placed his mate on the ground in front of the door, "I will not be long my dear, the mark will heat a little, but I will have the door open before it starts to burn."

He kissed her quickly on the lips and before she could protest he had jumped up onto the open windowsill and slipped inside her apartment. 'Oh boy, how is he so energetic, he better not break anything jumping around like that' she thought to herself, and heard a laugh from within her apartment. As soon as she lost sight of him she started wiggling again as the heat was growing, tying to find something to cold to lean on to sooth the sensation. Just as is was starting to burn the door slammed open and she was back in Natsu's arms, as he ran his hand over the burning cooling it instantly, causing the blond to fall limp in his arms as her whole body relaxed.

**Natsu POV**

He carried he inside and headed straight for her living room, promptly sitting himself of the couch with her still in his arms, turned her so she was now sitting on his lap as he looked at her back where the mark was slowly forming, he could already see the outline of what it was going to be even though it was still fairly faint.

He turned her back around she was looking up at him with a confusion.

"I want to show you something," he said as he now re shuffled their positions so they were sitting side by side but still touching, he turned himself around so that she could see his back and where his wings used to be there was now a tattoo, that resembled them perfectly, including the scales, though much smaller, only spanning from the centre of his back and across his shoulder blades, he couldn't restrain a moan as he felt her fingers tracing the outline of what his wings had become, "this is what is forming on your back my sweet, this is what will mark you my mate, though yours will be softer, more feminine and wont have the scales mine have."

He could hear her thinking this over in her head, she didn't know how to feel about suddenly having a tattoo, her body permanently marked, but she liked that it linked her to him. He smiled hearing her thinking this.

"It will take a few days for the mark to fully form and in that time you will not be able to leave my side, or it will start to burn." He began explaining while turning around to face her, "Eventually when it is fully healed you will be able to tell when I'm near, and I will be able to tell when you're in danger, it also signals to other dragons that you are mated and who you are mated to since every mark is different."

He drew her into his chest hugging her to calm her down a little since he could hear her mind trying to comprehend all the information he just gave her.

"I know it's a lot to take in my dear but all you need to know for now is that I will always be there for you, through thick and thin, for better and for worse, I will protect you."

He smiles down at her as she looks up and has a small smile as she looks back at him, happy that he keeps reminding her, how much she means to him.

"Now my dear little mate, you look tired and I know I am, so let us get some sleep and we can talk more when we awake." He said as he lifted her into his arms once again and lifted her small frame from the couch and carried her to the bed.

"mmmmmm" was the only response he got from her, she was clearly exhausted from the days events, both physically and mentally.

Natsu lifted the blankets from the bed and slid her under that blankets, making sure she was comfortable before sliding himself in behind her, wrapping his arms around her, both snuggling close to each other, both enjoying the feeling of the person next to them.

It wasn't long before Lucy's breathing began to slow and even out indicating her slumber, Natsu watcher over her sleeping features marvelling how even when she was unconscious how beautiful she was. He didn't even realise himself when his eyes began to droop, and he fell into a peaceful dreamless slumber holding his woman, his mate, the one he literally could not live without.


End file.
